sharksfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Great White Shark/@comment-71.196.176.207-20130216182148
Comment http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/immblueversion/immblueversion said at 1:02 PM on Wed Jan 23 2013 At last! Japanese VAs!Replyhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/Autovolt/Autovolt said at 8:09 AM on Thu Jan 24 2013 2 Shout Outs! ?@immblueversion Finally it's being dubbed in Japan. I can't believe it's taken them that long. Hopefully they have a kickass japanese opening that knocks the socks off the American opening.Replyhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/Dogman15/Dogman15 said at 3:13 PM on Thu Jan 24 2013 @Autovolt The Italian version edited existing clips to a new song. Do you think the Japanese version would make new music AND new animation?Replyhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/Autovolt/Autovolt said at 3:50 PM on Thu Jan 24 2013 @Dogman15 I sure hope so.Reply http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/PreciousBunny12345/PreciousBunny12345 said at 8:27 AM on Mon Jan 21 2013 1 Shout Out! ?Young Applejack's voice is so cute!Reply http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/Dogman15/Dogman15 said at 5:28 PM on Fri Oct 12 2012 You're going to have to make some edits when we learn what the names of those Crystal Ponies are!Replyhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/CatsTuxedo/CatsTuxedo (Moderator) said at 5:39 PM on Fri Oct 12 2012 @Dogman15 My thoughts exactly ;)Reply http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/SpongeBat1/SpongeBat1 said at 5:58 PM on Wed Oct 10 2012 Happy 2nd birthday, MLP!Reply http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/Telme22/Telme22 said at 10:42 AM on Fri Oct 5 2012 In line with what WizzyWaySpinz said, I wonder if other California VA's with dual citizenship could possibly make appearance. VA's like Maurice LaMarche, Jennifer Hale, Cree Summer, Rino Romano, David Kaye, etc.Reply http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/WizzleWaySpinz/WizzleWaySpinz said at 10:09 AM on Wed Apr 4 2012 I wonder if this show will ever have more American voice actors. With people like Tara Strong and John de Lancie in this show, I wonder if Kevin Michael Richardson or GreyDelisle have a chance as well.Replyhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/CatsTuxedo/CatsTuxedo (Moderator) said at 2:34 PM on Wed Apr 4 2012 @WizzleWaySpinz I doubt that very much. Not sure how exactly Tara Strong got on board (and even then, Tabitha St. Germain has to perform as Twilight for her in pre-production while Tara records her lines in California), but John de Lancie was specifically brought on as a special guest star to voice a Q expy who plays a major role in the two-parter he appears in. If they ever bring a Californian/American VA again, it will most likely be a special guest star like de Lancie was.Replyhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/Wind-Whistler/Wind_Whistler said at 10:13 AM on Sat May 5 2012 @CatsTuxedo Tara Strong did all the voice work for free in some kind of episode mock-up of the pilot used to help pitch the show, being a long-time friend of Lauren Faust and fan of the MLP franchise. After hearing her take on Twilight Lauren really couldn't imagine anyone else in that role...Reply http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/WizzleWaySpinz/WizzleWaySpinz said at 5:42 PM on Sun Mar 25 2012 I just about know most of the casting for the characters. They should update on who played who more often.Replyhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/CatsTuxedo/CatsTuxedo (Moderator) said at 2:35 PM on Thu Mar 29 2012 @WizzleWaySpinz Unless your deductions are backed up by a reliable source that isn't IMDb or Wikipedia or unless you can prove that you work on the show in one form or another and thus act as a reliable source yourself, we can't and won't update the page beyond what we have right now.Reply http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/Chancellor-Pdghd/Chancellor Pdghd said at 11:25 PM on Tue Mar 20 2012 It's such a comfort to hear Derpy's actual voice.Reply http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/BossPanzer/BossPanzer said at 3:47 AM on Fri Feb 3 2012 There not much I can say. This show is so great and cute that anyone will become a brony week after watching first episode.Reply http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/BlankSlate/BlankSlate said at 2:50 PM on Wed Feb 1 2012 It can get a bit on the cheesy side at times but otherwise it's a good, enjoyable, funny show.Reply http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/XxDream/XxDream said at 9:46 PM on Wed Jan 25 2012 Why is this always in the top list?Replyhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/CatsTuxedo/CatsTuxedo (Moderator) said at 10:31 PM on Wed Jan 25 2012 @XxDream Probably because it's one of (if not the) most popular animated shows on TV right now.Replyhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/NCZ/NCZ (Admin) said at 6:38 AM on Thu Jan 26 2012 @XxDream Possibly someone linking to it on another site.Replyhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/PurpleWarrior13/PurpleWarrior13 (Moderator) said at 2:46 AM on Mon Feb 6 2012 @CatsTuxedo I wouldn't go that far, but it is the kind of show that would attract people to the page.Reply http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/PurpleWarrior13/PurpleWarrior13 (Moderator) said at 12:04 AM on Mon Nov 14 2011 I always wondered why Tara Strong (a Hollywood/Los Angeles) voice actress plays the lead, but the rest of the cast is Vancouver!Replyhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/rainbow-harmony/rainbow_harmony said at 3:19 PM on Mon Nov 14 2011 @PurpleWarrior13 Well, it's not the first time this has happened. Take Sushi Pack, for example - the majority of the cast were based in Vancouver but again, Tara Strong was randomly cast amongst them. I know there are other shows where she and other Los Angeles VAs have played a main character while the rest of the cast were up north, but I'm struggling to name any more now! I think since she has become such a "name" in the voice acting industry, people are clamouring to get her on their shows so she's kind of invited on much like a famous guest star (John DeLancie as Discord for instance) would be. After all, since auditions would have been held in Vancouver, she hardly got in that way, did she?! Also, interesting to note, I've noticed that Strong usually gets a part in any show that Lauren Faust creates/works on. Not to suggest anything, of course, but the old saying "friends in high places" does spring to mind...Reply http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/Ninjaman15/Ninjaman15 said at 3:50 PM on Fri Aug 19 2011 My one problem with this show when I first heard about it was this: bronies... And that's the one thing that would come out of my mouth when I saw this.Replyhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/NCZ/NCZ (Admin) said at 1:16 PM on Mon Aug 22 2011 @Ninjaman15 I like the show itself, but I agree with you that the obsessive brony fandom is kind of annoying. Especially when you see pony avatars on every single forum. I mean, it's a good show and all, but I'd appreciate it if people could be more subtle about it. If only it was more like, "Hey, this isn't so bad after all. Give it a watch." instead of "OMG GUYS THIS PONY SHOW ROCKS! YOU NO LIKE PONIES? YOU DIE!"Replyhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/Ninjaman15/Ninjaman15 said at 3:15 PM on Mon Aug 22 2011 @NCZ Well I didn't say I liked this at all, but from the looks of it and what people have said about it, FiM actually has character and humor that can finally qualify as "passable". As for the fandom, it gets extremely aggravating when this kind of stuff exists... Take a look at how many fangirls appreciate Yaoi. That's disturbing and uncalled for! Usually I don't mind fans, but it depends on what kind... And me honestly, I hate the obsessive ones. So maybe sometime soon, I'll be able to check out a few clips or episodes for myself to see if I can give responses or not.Replyhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/Aquaman52/Aquaman52 said at 7:14 PM on Tue Mar 20 2012 @Ninjaman15 Speaking as a guy who's been a brony for about a year now, I'll be the first to admit the fandom at large can get annoying as hell at times. I own a couple t-shirts and I post MLP-related stuff on my Facebook page if it entertains me, but beyond that I make a practice of just being honest about my opinion of the show if it comes up in conversation, and refraining from shoving it in people's faces. Since this seems like the appropriate place to give that kind of opinion, though, I will say that it is a very solidly made cartoon with a great sense of humor, some really impressive VAs (the main cast is always strong, and John De Lancie as Discord in the S2 premiere was spine-chilling at times), and animation that, like the rest of the show, you would think has absolutely no business being as high-quality as it is. Granted, it's done in Flash and there are natural limits to that which might turn a hardcore animation fanatic off, but with those aside, there's some really impressive artistic work in this show, especially in Season 2. I can't honestly say it's the best show ever made, but it's definitely one of the best contemporary cartoons on the air right now, if only for the fact that it truly is accessible to everyone. It's not for everyone, and I certainly don't expect everyone I meet to get into it, but if you're on the fence about giving it a try...well, c'mon. The S2 premiere has John De Lancie in it. That's gotta be worth at least forty-five minutes of your time.Reply http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/NCZ/NCZ (Admin) said at 10:14 PM on Mon Mar 28 2011 This show is surprisingly good. The stories and characters are memorable, it has important lessons for kids, the designs are appealing, the voice actors are great, and it's actually quite funny. Plus, the soundtrack is epic.Reply wannabeavoice ''(Guest)'' said at 11:05 PM on Tue Jan 18 2011 Pinkie Pie (Andrea Libman) has to be the best voice over Job ever. I would love a job like that. Here's wishing someday. fingers crossed X